Prologue
by WulfieShy
Summary: this is a prologue on how wulfie adventure starts with her brutal father about to take the throne and banish her from the kingdom


Prologue :

Wulfies father Inferiorityflare, stood angrily and intimidatingly in front of the kingdom throne where wulfie laid in the beautifully carved stone chair.

"I've had enough of you little Wulfix" he stated grabbing the attention of every-creature in the throne room Wulfie's two main guards Felix The Dire Wolf and Anghorra The Demon Pony stood at attention by her side eyeing her father. Inferiorityflare's muzzle was scrunched up and his large white teeth are baring with anger as he growled, He stared directly at wulfie, his blood red colored eyes piercing with anger, as he stepped even closer to wulfie. Wulfie didn't dare to move, one wrong move her father would have her by the throat with his own paws.

"what. . . do you mean father. . .? What have I done this time?" Wulfie proclaimed to her angry father, she kept a calm vibe going tucking her wings into her side, right now she couldn't show the fear that was rising in her. Roseskull her mother, taught her well to keep a calm composure in front of her father, so fits with her an her father wouldn't go as bad as they normally do in their family. Inferiorityflare stepped closer to wulfie, his large wolf body towering over her small pony stature, she looked up at him stilightly her eye glowing with slight fear, her father smirked slightly instantly noticing it in her blue eyes, "what have you done you ask . .? everything, you have tainted this kingdom with you foil rules," he snarled at her, wulfie stood up in the throne, not even close to her father height, but she stood up strong, as she smirked back at him.

" i have done nothing of the sort father, i have not tainted this land, the only taint in here is you!" she said quite loudly every-creature in the room gasped, her guard Anghorra stepped over a bit to wulfie as she said "what are you doing are in insane??" Anghorra questioned as her father then tilted his chin up in surprise as he chuckled slightly at the too. Anghorra looked at him in confusion as she stepped back to her stop, wulfie shook her head as her father leaned down, his large muzzle gave off a small grin. "" why don't you just cower in fear now, little wulfix. . . i can see it in your eyes you want to. . . so just do it" he said with a slight growl as wulfie just stared back at him and then took a step back "i. . . cannot cower i to such..a low.. Inferior mind such as yours. . . 'father''' Wulfie said with a slight giggle as her father growled loudly as he raised paw, and struck wulfie on her side, as she was thrown out of the throne, a distance away from him, she groaned in pain, After the swipe felix then leaped out at her father knocking him on his back, felix snapped at him angrily " you fucking waste of flesh! How cou-" felix as cut off as wulfies father flung him off to the side, felix landed on his side as he gasped for air, as it was knocked out of him. Wulfies father stood up as he looked at anghorra who had a spell ready to fire, Inferiorityflare slowly walked up to her with a grin on his muzzle ". . . you wouldn't dre strike or the sake of your friend. . . demon" he said in a deep ton glancing at wulfie who was slowly getting up, every creature in the room as cowered into the corner , horrified at the sight of the event.

Trotting of hooves where herd in the distance, Wuflies mother came running from another room, shocked and worried at seeing her daughter on the floor. "Baby mare what happen??" her mother said worriedly as she skidded to a stop looking at her daughter, who was as well looking at her father who was standing with pride at what he had done,

". . .Flare. . what are you doing?!" she said approaching Inferiorityflare with anger as she stared up at him with confused but very angry. Wulfies father shook his head and chucked again looking down at his wife "im putting an end to her ruling she cannot rule anymore, her ruling is disgraceful, and i despise it" he said his tone becoming angry once more as he glanced over at wulfie, wulfie stared back slowly standing on her for hooves now as she huffed. " the only disgrace in here is you, why do you call him a husband?! Why do i call him a father, you ruling is lower than mine, we agreed on my ruling terms after a year what made you change now?!" Wulfie said luder, regaining her prideful stance as she walked closer again to him, her father laughed once, more "i. . .-" wulfies father was interrupted by felix as he proclaims "his thirst and greed for control , he couldn't stand it wasn't him in control so thats why hes doing this" Felix said limping as he growled at flare," shut up you fucking useless wolf!" her father said, as felix face now has a confused expression as Wulfies mom Roseskull pulls on one of flare's bat wings, "thats enough flare!! No more! Let's end this! " she yelled at him as flare stood back and huffled. ". . .end this~ we shall then. . ." he said in a determined tone.

Wulfies father stepped closer to wulfies, as wulfie stood there angrily at him., he then shook his head as he looked at her and smiles "time to end your ruling little one" he says as he snatches wulfie by the scruff of her neck. "W-what?! What are you doing!" Just then flare threw his head up making wulfie raise up in the air as she was still in the jaws of his muzzle. As flare jerked his head down, and to the side wulfie flew out of his jaws, the force of the throw ripped her royal necklace off her neck as well causing her crown to fly off her head. WUlfie flew across the room and hit the grown sliding to the wall, her crown hit the floor shattering, as her necklace hanged from flares mouth. A gasp came from every creature in the room, son after felix,Anghorra, and wulfies mother rushed over,

"Halt!" yelled anon loyal guards to wulfie, soon as said all three of them were frozen in place with a spell, flare laughed as he walked past them being held in place with the magic from the guard that casted it. Flare walked over wulfie, who was dazed by the throw, she weekly looked up at her father, her ears folded back and her wings sprawled out, " what. . . are you gonna do. . . with me. . ? " she asked softly her eyes slightly open as shes looking up. He then leaned down closer to her face as he whispered in her ear " i'm gonna do away with you. . .better think of a goodbye to every-creature you know in here. . . haha. . " he laughed in joy as he picked wulfie wulfie up and tossed her onto his back, wulfie then slowly passed out after being throw up onto his back. " my loyal guard! Prepare the kingdom for it very first royal family banishment!!" flare yelled as all of the guards on his side agreed running out the doors of the throne room, flare turned around and walked to the ones frozen in place and looked at his wife Roseskull "we got a banishment to do my dear. . . haha… hahahah!!"


End file.
